Extraordinary Merry Christmas
by luv0817
Summary: The Friends journey back to the city to have a Christmas reunion together
1. Prologue

AN: I was watching Friends today and thought it would be fun to see a reunion at Christmas, so here we are. I was in the beginning stages of writing and changed it completely to have Gunther do the prologue- had to include him somehow. :D

In case anyone gets lost with the children here is the "who's who":

Emma Gellar-Green - Age 9

Tessa Geller-Green - Age 5

Jack Bing - Age 7

Erica Bing - Age 7

Alice "Ali" Bing - Age 5

Michael "Mickey" Hannigan Jr. - Age 6

Alexander "Xander" Hannigan - Age 3

Caitlin Tribbiani - Age 2

Also, "Alex" is from the show _Joey_

_****_And, as always, I own nothing- I just get to play with them. :D

Extraordinary Merry Christmas

Prologue

(Gunther)

Not much of this place has changed since I became the owner, I wouldn't let it. The orange sofa still sits in the middle of the floor, making it the centerpiece of the room, and the love-seat still makes a comfy place to look out onto the street. The high rise tables and chairs that scatter the room have been replaced over time, but they still look the same, while the green post that section off the room has been repainted in emerald green.

I watch as Monica and Chandler Bing walk in with their three little ones. The eldest two, the twins, what're their names, oh yeah, Jack and Erica, are seven now. Jack is quiet, especially for a boy of seven, responsible and organized while Erica is outgoing, quick-tongued, and a bit scatterbrained.

Chandler carries their youngest, three-year-old, Alice. She was a surprise, a miracle baby since they never thought Monica would be able to have children, but, here we are. People don't think I listen, but I do; I listen and observe.

Next comes Ross and Rachel. I hated him for a long time because he had the woman I loved, but now, not so much. I've met someone, Shelia, and we've been together for six years, we even have a son, Kyle.

Emma is nine now. She has dark eyes and dark hair like Ross, but her face mimics her mother's. She's a solemn child, but has inherited her mother's fashion sense. Her little sister, Tessa is five and the exact opposite, with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She's a bundle of energy that never seems to run out and she's as bright as the sun.

Phoebe and Mike are next with their two boys, six year old Mickey and three year old Xander. Both have seemed to inherit Phoebe's carefree style, but with Mike's sense of decorum.

Joey and Alex arrive last with their two-year-old daughter, Caitlin. He's been out in L.A. since 2004 and he seems to be doing pretty well. He's found his true calling: stunt acting.

From behind the counter I watch as they meet and greet one another, exchanging hugs and kisses. I always enjoyed interacting with the six of them and sometimes, I even felt like I was apart of their little group. It's been a while since they've been back and it's nice to see familiar faces, especially at Christmas.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: So, I made a mistake on the list of children- Ali is definitely three, not five.

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything- don't I wish…

Extraordinary Merry Christmas

Chapter One

Grabbing boxes from the closet, Monica, carried them into the living room where the adults were gathered. After leaving the coffee house, they headed out to find a tree before returning to the Bing house for a decorating shindig. It had taken them less than an hour to find the perfect seven-foot blue spruce and now that it was sprayed and spider-free, they could begin.

The rest of the house had already been covered with garland, lights, and season's trimmings. The stockings were even hung on the mantel with a fire burning brightly in the center; it looked like a picture post-card scene. Scents of gingerbread and cinnamon wafted throughout the house, while christmas music play softly in the background.

Chandler was stringing the multi-coloured lights as Ross, Mike, and Joey stood untangling the different sets. The children were running about and squeals of laughter filled the house.

Monica watched from the archway as Rachel and Phoebe sat on the couch laughing and going through the photos albums that usually lay untouched.

"Need help with that, Mon?" Rachel asked when she noticed her standing there. Phoebe stood to take the box, sitting it on the cherry wood coffee table.

"There are more boxes in the closet." The three girls disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Three years. Has it really been three years since we were all together?" Ross picked up another string of lights and began uncurling them.<p>

"Ali's birth," Joey said thoughtfully. "That was the last time we could make it out here."

"You still doing well in L.A.?"

"Stunt acting is definitely the right fit for me."

"You're a natural at falling," Mike shrugged, "why not get paid for it."

Chandler listened to the banter from behind the tree. It was nice to have everyone under the same roof again. Three years had been too long and Christmas had been the ideal time to have a reunion. With the exception of Joey, the friends had stayed pretty close.

Phoebe and Mike were now located in Hartford, Connecticut; while Ross and Rachel were still in the City. Chandler had to say that Westchester had agreed with them and although he knew Monica missed the city- he missed the city- they also knew they wanted their children to grow up being able to ride their bikes on the street and play on the swing set in the backyard.

"Dad, are we ready to decorate yet?" a small voice pulled Chandler from his thoughts.

"Almost, Jack. Why don't you help Mom and the Aunts start separating and organizing."

Jack sighed. "Okay. I just hope Erica and Ali don't make a mess this year." He too disappeared down the hall to help select what to put on the tree and what to leave off, for each ornament had its own story. They separated them into piles for this season or next, while hooks had to be found and untangled. Finally, they were read to start decorating.

"Time to decorate," Phoebe called, "let's go!" A roar sounded as tiny feet pounded upon the upstairs floor and down the wooden steps. For the next few hours they talked and decorated, making sure every piece was in the right place and that the tree would be perfect for when Santa made his visit.


End file.
